MoonFalls
by angel.feliciano.756
Summary: Princess Serena longs to throw away her royal responsibilities and explore the world, but a chance meeting with the Prince from a neighboring Kingdom will lead to the destruction of both great kingdoms. Love, Jealousy, Rage and Hatred, What will become of the Kingdoms of the Sun and Moon?
1. Prolouge

Prologue: The Beginning

First there was nothing but Chaos, the void and from him came the first gods, Erebus (the darkness) and Nyx (the night). But it was not enough Chaos saw that there was only darkness and so came the birth of light from the dark of night, Aether (air) and Hemera (the daylight). Together the four gods filled the empty space, and created the cosmos.

For over the millennia the four primordial gods shaped the Galaxies. So vast and ever expanding the gods knew they needed help and to their children the gods gave the responsibility of guarding all they had built. There were the children of the night…Hypnos (sleep), Morpheus (dreams), Moros (doom), Nemesis (retribution), and Thanatos (death), and the children of the light Gia (earth), Thalassa (sea), and Uranus (sky).

Gia the Earth and Uranus the sky working together created the world, which they could fill with life. Once their perfect world was finished the Moon and Son created man. As with everything in the universe there needed to be balance in the world, unknown to the Gods and man there was an evil in the world bent on destroying their world at all cost.

Nyx fearing this evil and what it could do created a powerful weapon and gave it Achelois daughter of the Moon with the instructions of guarding it until such a time when it would be needed. Achelois guarded over the crystal until the time came when her daughter Phoebe came to the throne.

Evil was spreading among the kingdoms Phoebe knowing that crystal was not safe decided to endow eight tiaras with the power of the crystal, the tiaras were given to eight young girls to use their given powers to protect Lunaris and it's secrets, these girls were the first guardians of the Moon.

Each Guardian held a different task in the Moon Kingdom: Saturn was given the Silence Glave, a mighty weapon to protect the crown of Lunaris. Pluto was given the task of guarding the doors time with the key to the Underworld. Uranus and Neptune were given command of Lunaris' armies, Uranus led the troops on land, Neptune led them from the seas.

The remaining four guardians were tasked with guarding the castles walls, protecting the crystal and the people of Lunaris. Phoebe hid the crystal from the world deep beneath the heart of Lunaris, where her descendants guarded its power down the line to the reign of Queen Serenity the 1st, and that is where our story truly begins…


	2. Chapter 1: Prediction Of Doom

_Fire burned all around the great hall as people screamed in terror, she turned to see the guest running to the large silver doors at the end of the room she darted for hall at the opposite end, she made her way to small narrow corridor when she heard a voice scream_ "Serena!"

* * *

Rei opened her eyes it took her a few moments to realize she was staring at the amber and gold ceiling of her bedroom. It was early in the morning the sun had barely risen; Rei could see a hint of the moon still floating up above. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration "Something is coming" but what was the question that she couldn't find the answer to. She made he way to the small fireplace in the middle of the room, Her calming place, for it was in the presence of the flames that she could clear her mind and hopefully find her answers, she needed to meditate something was indeed coming and she knew that there was only a matter of time.

"Serena! Serena!" Luna called out "Oh where could she have disappeared to now?" she wondered to herself. Luna a small feline with a golden crescent moon emblem on her forehead searched the castle grounds for the lost princess,

"Rei!" she called out the Mars "Have you seen the princess anywhere she is not in her chambers and the queen is expecting her"

"No sorry Luna I haven't seen Serena since this morning"

"Oh dear" she though to herself "Well if you see her please have her come to the throne room at once" Luna ran off once again in her search. Unable to find her answers Rei decided that it best to just return to her duties although she still felt uneasy. She had warned the queen of her dreams and what may come of them, if anything to prepare her for the worst is yet to come, the Queen knew of Rei's prophetic dreams and if Rei sensed something was off then it was best not to take her lightly.

Princess Serena, the strongest and fiercest warrior in all of Lunaris from the moment she was born she lived a sheltered and structured life, but despite her power and fierceness she was lonely, she craved for more. Queen Serenity spent her days training her daughter to one day take her place as sovereign, not an easy task in the queens opinion.

"_Despite everything that has been done the world is not a peaceful place"_ the Queen thought to herself and she was right. Despite the centuries of peace, the Queen could feel there was uneasiness in the world.

* * *

Down by the Beach…

"Your highness you do know that you are not to leave the castle walls without one of us right?" called Neptune from the depths of the seas.

"Do you ever wonder what else is out there?" the princess asked. "The world is a dangerous place my lady" called Neptune from the shoreline,

"Yes I know! As you, my mother and the other guardians have pointed out to me on countless occasions, the world outside is a danger to Lunaris, there are those out there who seek to destroy our people and take our power, I grow tired of your countless warnings, I want to know what lies beyond the horizon. There has to be something more to life than this" said the princess in frustration and anger.

"The Queen is expecting you, we have to get you back" responded Neptune.

Serena looked out at the horizon with sadness "There has to be more to this life" she thought to herself.

* * *

Back in the Queens Castle…

"Luna!" called the Queen. Luna came running from he gardens short of breath ready to face the Queen's anger at her failure, but when she looked up she saw there was no anger in the Queens face only sorrow and pain. "Have you found her?"

She asked. Luna took a deep breath before uttering the words

" I have not, your Majesty but I assure you that I will keep looking" The Queen gave a wry laugh before departing, Luna stared as the Queen walked away from her

_I wonder what could be bothering the Queen?_ she wondered and darted off in her search once again.

"Artemis!" Luna called to her fellow familiar Artemis, a white feline with a crescent moon on his head. He was Luna's oldest and closest friend, "Ah there you are, have you seen the princess anywhere?" she asked.

"Well hello to you too Luna, and I thought I saw her headed for the beach; unescorted"

Luna growled in frustration "I swear that girl keeps getting more troublesome as time passes on" Artemis laughed at the notion "Well what do you expect Luna she is no longer a child, rebellion is in her nature, you do remember what the Queen was like at that age?"

"She was no such thing Artemis, she knew from an early age what was expected and…" she stopped

"She had her moments Luna we all do" she sighed at the thought "Yes I suppose, I guess it must be difficult being a young lady with the weight of the people on such young shoulders"

"Come along then Luna" said Artemis "Right" and they ran off through the gates and down the path to the city.

Meanwhile in the highest tower overlooking Lunaris stood the Queen on the balcony. "Your Majesty?" called a voice from inside the room; it was Pluto the guardian of time and the underworld. "You called for me my Queen?"

"Yes Trista I did"

"Mars has some news for us" she told Pluto gesturing to the other side of the room, there stood Rei in the darkness.

"Please sit," she pointed to the chair in the middle of the room. Suddenly as flames shot from the small fire pit in middle of the room. "What do you see?" asked the Queen to Mars.

"Darkness, Conflict and Destruction" Queen Serenity and Pluto looked to each other trying to analyze the others response to Mars words. "But that is not all I also see a malevolent entity something that will strike at the very heart of both Lunaris and Solaris. And Light" The Queen stood before Mars

"Light?" she asked. "Yes, the light will defeat this coming evil and there will be peace once again, but should the light fail, all will be lost" she finishes. "What light are you talking about is it the Crystal?" the Queen asked.

"I can not say for sure your Majesty all I can say is that we better prepare for war" Queen Serenity turns and walks to the balcony she looks out at waves "Nyx mother of us all guide me through these troubled times and ease my mind" She prays to the gods but there is no response only the light of the sun shinning down.

"We must ready the kingdom for whatever comes, Pluto you know what you must do, Mars go and inform the general tell her to get her troops ready, I will not let the world or my kingdom fall" Instructed the Queen.

"Anything else?" the Queen asked.

"A sacrifice must be made," says Mars.

"A sacrifice? What kind of sacrifice?" asked the Queen.

"I'm sorry I can't," says Mars. "Thank you Mars, Now go" the Queen looks to the waves once again as tears run down her cheek she knew the kind of sacrifice would have to be done in order to preserve her kingdom, she looks down to see her daughter walking up the bridge "Now it will be your turn my little star" she thinks to herself.


	3. Chapter 2: The Solarian Prince

The Solarian Prince

Down to the south in the Kingdom of Solaris King Hyperion and his son Prince Darien stood in the throne room arguing.

"You will do as I say Darien, you will marry the Lady Beryl and that is the end of this Discussion" King Hyperion yelled at his son.

"And what if I don't father, you'll strike at me with all your might and lock me in dungeons?" the prince retorted.

"I'll simply deny you the crown in favor of your cousin" the King responded.

Prince Darien simply laughs at the notion and walks away. "Don't you dare walk away from me! Darien! DARIEN!" the King screams from behind him.

Prince Darien was the young and handsome prince of Solaris, determined and stubborn the King found it a exhausting duty trying to raise such a wild spirit and shape him to be King, Hyperion had promised his son's hand in marriage to a Beautiful Countess, the Lady Beryl, daughter to the Kings loyal advisor. But to the Kings chagrin the prince had not been interest in marrying a woman he did not love or even know.

"I don't know what I am going to do with that boy, he never listens to me, I am his father, I am his KING! AND YET HE DEFY'S ME AT EVERY TURN!" yells the King his voice thundering through the castle halls disturbing his servants and vassals.

Outside the castle walls prince Darien rode through the countryside greeted by his people, the prince came to halt in the middle of a clearing, his dark hair covering his golden eyes hiding his displeasure from the countrymen and farmers.

"What if I am to keep going" he asked himself "What then?" he looked to the sky and watched as the birds soared on their wings

"It must be nice… to be free, unbound, to have the freedom to do what you want to love whomever you want and for them to love you for who you are, it must be nice to be free"

He turned to find general Malachite was following him. "How long have you been there?" the prince asked.

"A while, thinking of running away again?"

"Maybe" the prince responded with a laugh. "Don't tell me; he sent you here to make sure I return"

"Actually he has no idea that you are gone or that I am even here, so if you choose you can run, of course you know that he will send us after you" remarked Malachite.

"Your lucky Malachite" said the prince "how is that sire?" he asked. "If you wanted, you could choose to leave, someone can always take your place, you can leave, you can love, you are free"

The concern on Malachite's face was evident but there was nothing he could do, no words to console his friend all he could do was bring him back.

* * *

Later that Night…

Back in Solaris, the kingdom was a buzz with excitement all of the caste clamored in anticipation as they prepared for the grand ball in celebration of the prince's engagement, joy and excitement ravaged the kingdom as all wait for the prince's impending nuptials all the while the prince only waited for the day his life came to end.

Darien walked the halls of the castle haunted by his father's words _"I will deny you the crown in favor of your cousin"_ He looked out the window, seeing his guest arriving one by one, the strain in his chest growing more and more bothersome he could barely breath, when he found that he was not alone. "Nephrite, good to see that its you and not my father" he grabbed for his chest and gave a grim smile.

"Are you alright my lord?" Nephrite asked sure of the answer. Nephrite has long been the prince's longest and closest friend, they shared many secrets since boyhood and there was nothing his friend could not hide from him. "Nothing more than the usual my friend" responded the prince. "I Love my people, I love my father, those are the things I hold most dear in my heart, but for my father to force my heart to meld with someone I do not love, how can I move on with this? I know my duty is to my people, to my country, how can I lead when my heart is clouded in complete and utter misery? I cant do this Nephrite I can be a good King to my people if my heart gets lost in the shadows"

Nephrite took a step towards his friend, he placed a hand on his shoulder, a comforting gesture but it did nothing to alleviate the prince's mind. "I don't' know what I can say to ease your pain Darien, maybe you don't love her now but maybe as time goes on you will grow to love her"

"Are you always so optimistic Nephrite?" asked the prince

"With the future of the kingdom in your hands, I have to have some optimism" The prince gave a wry laugh at his friend's words. "Such confidence Nephrite, I am touched"

"Anything to keep you smiling Darien, come on the party has started and there are beautiful women everywhere all dying for the chance to dance with a dashing prince"

"Oh, you thing I'm dashing?" asked the prince with a smile. "I never said that, and there is no one here to prove that I did" said Nephrite, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Music and laughter filled the air of the grand ballroom, Prince Darien and Nephrite walked to the grand ballroom, the guest turned as the prince crossed the room, eager guest greeted his highness, eyes filled with admiration and adoration followed him as he swiftly made his way to his father's side. "How is the celebration father?" asked the prince. "Your late, this ball is in your honor…" Darien cut his father off mid-sentence, "I'm here now, so what did I miss?"

"You are just lucky the Lady Beryl hasn't arrived yet" The prince stared to the golden ceilings of the ballroom the twilight rays shone through the glass windows lighting the all corners of the room there was no darkness in sight only the light of the sun, gold and bright. No sooner did the prince turn when his father was directing him to the door; Lady Beryl strode through the halls her long pale gold dress dragging behind her, complimenting her bright copper hair. Royal attendants walked side by side with her, she was indeed beautiful more beautiful than the prince could have imagine. Perhaps Nephrite was right maybe he could grow to love her once he gets to know her.

"Lord Kristian and Lady Beryl such a joy to see you" The King greeted his friend and counselor, he gestured for Darien to join him. "I think that is your cue your highness" said Nephrite over the prince's shoulder giving him a small shove. "Ah! My son may I introduce the Lady Beryl". Lady Beryl bowed to the prince lowering her head "An honor to meet you my lord".

Prince Darien lowered his head to his future bride "The honor is mine my lady" Darien gave a small smile to his future bride and offered her his hand "May I?" Lady Beryl simply smiled and took his hand while he led her across the ballroom all eyes were on them as the prince and his future wife danced across the floor. Standing in a corner Nephrite watched his friend with a smile; General Malachite strode over in full armor "I see you managed to talk some since into our young prince"

"Don't I always General" responded Nephrite. "Are you concerned?" he asked.

"Should I be?" asked Malachite looking puzzled at the question. "Well this is a party and you look like you are about to enter the battlefield"

"I believe in being prepared," answered Malachite. "And I believe you need to relax and have some fun" retorted Nephrite. "As the royal guard to the kingdom of Solaris our job is not to have fun it's to protect the people and the crown."

"Malachite giving the old serve and protect speech again," resounded a voice from behind them, it was Jadeite another of the kingdoms fine soldiers, although he looked small and fragile his appearance was not to be taken lightly he was the fiercest of the warriors, second to Malachite. With him was Zoisite while Jedeite appeared fragile and small Zoisite held a more feminine appearance delicate and beautiful. But his beauty hid a savage and brutal nature only visible in the heat of the battle.

Zoisite laughed "Come now Malachite; Nephrite is right it's a party relax and have some fun"

"What are you two doing here? I thought I told you to check on the western gates and make you they are secure" Malachite looked on in annoyance. "We did that already" Jedeite responded to his General's question. "Great then go to the Colossus gates and prepare for the arrival of the Lunarian Queen and her escorts"

"Come on Malachite it's not even sundown yet we have plenty of time before the Queen and Princess arrive," said Jedeite. "It's only the Queen who is coming," responded Malachite leading the others across the floor.

"No wonder the people are in such a buzz tonight, first the prince's engagement to the beautiful Beryl and now a rare appearance of the Lunarian Queen" remarked Jedeite.

"Lunaris is a kingdom wrapped in mystery, hidden in the shadows of darkness, what exactly do you expect from them Jedeite?" responded Zoisite. "Have your ever even laid eyes on the princess?"

"No, but I hear she is a remarkable beauty without equal, she could probably make Lady Beryl look like ugly old hag" remarked Jedeite laughing along with his compatriots. Indeed the appearance of the Lunarian Monarchy was a rare occasion, in it's dealing with Solaris Queen Serenity sent ambassadors and Emissaries in her stead for the secrets that were hidden within her kingdoms walls were to precious to ever leave unprotected.

As the ball went on, Prince Darien could feel the eyes of the partygoers on him and Lady Beryl, watching their future king and queen as they grace the dance floor. He looked to the window as the sun set behind the bordering mountain, he looked back to find Beryl smiling at him, "Is everything alright my lord you seem distracted?"

Prince Darien just smiled back and said "Everything fine" he swept her across the dance floor, everyone watching as they moved to the sound of the music.


	4. Chapter 3: The Lunarian Princess

**A/N: I'd like to thank all those who have liked or fav. this story and I appreciate the reviews so keep them coming. Also sorry it took so long to post this chapter, my life is getting on the hectic side but I'll keep trying to post on a regular basis.**

The Lunarian Princess

The clag of swords rung through the air, "Your footwork is sloppy and your concentration is lacking, come on now princess I know you can do better than that" "how about now?" responded the princess as she swiftly swung her sword at her opponent knocking her backwards. "Am I still lacking?" she mocked as she once again swung her sword in her opponent's direction, she missed. Venus barely missed the blade at her shoulder before turning to the princess once again. "Take it easy highness this is practice not war, what's wrong?" asked Venus putting her sword down. "Nothing" said the princess.

But there was something bothering the princess, ever since the queen told her daughter she would be leaving for Solaris to attend the prince's engagement party, the princess had been furious, she looked forward to finally leaving Lunaris and venturing outside its walls but the queen had told her she would be staying behind for her own safety.

* * *

Earlier that day…

"_What do you mean I have to stay behind! Mother this isn't fair!" yelled Serena "darling it's just a silly little ball we'd only be there one night, I don't want to go!"_ responded the queen. "_All my life you've kept me locked up in here, so what if its just for one night, one night where I get to go out and see something other than the moon and waves" _yelled the princess. _"Enough!"_ yelled the queen. _"I have made my decision" _with that the princess stormed off, running down the corridor and into the gardens where she lay under willow tree for the rest of the morning. The memory of the morning argument still lived in her mind, but the princess had already made up her mind on the next course of action. "Earth to princess Serena, are you there?" asked Venus breaking the princess out of her reverie. "What?" she asked, "I asked if you were alright your highness?" "I'm fine, were done for now" she walked away leaving her friend puzzled.

High above the ocean cliffs staring down from the alabaster towers of the Lunarian Palace Queen Serenity stood over looking the twilight sky. The sunset over the ocean gave the sky an array of bright colors, the colors of blood and death stood out amongst them all, to her a sign of things to come. "Your Majesty, the sun is setting it's time to go" Saturn her royal guard called from the door, her tall thin frame made it easy for her to hide amongst the shadows, she held the glave in one hand as she opened the door for her queen and waited. The queen smiled at her guard as she walked towards the door. "Your carriage is ready to take your to the ship, Neptune assures me that the trip to Solaris will be a smooth one" said Saturn.

"Then it is time" the Queen said.

Queen Serenity made her way down the spiral staircase the warm colors of the twilight sky lit the pale castle halls giving it an odd fiery feeling. The gardens seem oddly pale and barren under the daylight the trees gave a feeling of being asleep, slowly awaking as the Queen passed them by as she crossed the marble staircase that lead to the castle gardens to the light blue and silver carriage pulled by two white stallions. The Queen stepped inside and bid a fond farewell to her daughter who was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at her mother. "Good-bye my little star" the queen called from the carriage window as it took off, Serena looked on as her mother disappeared from sight.

Princess Serena ran back into the palace, "_now is my chance"_ she thought as she ran up the spiral stairs, down the pale halls to her chambers she looked out her balcony, this might be her only chance, a chance to see the world outside the boundaries of Lunaris, a chance to be free. Dressed in dark red dress she'd taken from Rei, and leather boots, spike gauntlets and a Black cloak covered her face, she set her pet owl Ventus free, "Go on my friend be free like the wind, and fly through the night sky." And so he did, Ventus gave a small screech before taking off, Serena looked on with a hopeful expression, "See you soon" and with those last words she took off.

The princess was swift and cunning she hid in the shadows avoiding the eyes of the servants for surely one of them would tell the guardians, and the guardians would act on behalf of her mother and keep her prisoner with the castle walls, as much as they are her friends they are also her guards, wardens whatever they are called themselves, their job was to make sure she never leaves the boundaries of Lunaris. She made it to the stables called for her horse Eros, a large and menacing stallion dark as the night sky his eyes were the color of coals, his breath was warm on her bare skin she stroked his fur in an affectionate manner, "Time for us to leave" she smiled "time to see the world for what it really is" Eros neighed at his mistress in approval as they rode together through the streets of Lunaris, How she managed to evade the castle guard she still didn't know and she didn't care, she got away and that was al that mattered "That was easy" she spoke to soon, no sooner she was out of the castle walls she saw her General Uranus commander of the Lunarian armies and the strictest of all the guardian. She took swift action, Serena and Eros hid in a small alley way there was no way that she was going to get away not with her horse she needed a distraction if she was going to make it t the docks, Serena let a mischievous grin graced her face, Serena looked at Eros "Alright buddy time to put on a show" she slapped Eros' backside and sent him running through the streets, Eros sent the people running and screaming dodging him in all directions leaving a trail of chaos in his wake General Uranus yelled at her soldiers to restrain him, and so they took off running after him. Serena smiled "Good boy" she said to herself and took off in the opposite direction towards the docks.

Queen Serenity's carriage come to a full stop in the harbor. "Were here your majesty" called Saturn as she opened the small door, the queen stepped out and was greeted by the captain of the ship "Good evening your majesty, a pleasure to have you aboard tonight" greeted the captain "A good evening to you too captain is everything ready for our journey?" questioned the queen. The captain simply nodded in the queen's direction and extended his arm out to guide her to the ship.

Serena didn't know how but she made it she slipped into the royal barge undetected and hid in the cargo hold, the trip should be a smooth and easy one, although there was a moment when the princess was sure she was caught by a crewman looking for supplies, but to her luck the crewman just turned and left the hold, It seemed like hours were spent down there in the dark until finally she heard a someone yell they were approaching land.

Serena ditched her royal cloak in favor of a more modest dark grey cloak and made her way slowly through the ship, she hid in the shadows until she was sure everyone was gone and then made her way to the town market. "Finally" she said to herself. She stopped for a moment to take in her surrounding, this strange new land and oddity it was night time but instead of the silver glow of the moon the whole market place seemed to be bathed in a brilliant golden light Serena smiled to herself anticipation taking over her senses were overwhelmed and with out knowing she moved, through the streets blending into the crowed.

* * *

Back at the Solarian Place…

"Sooo.. how… is it… going Darien?" asked Jadeite, "why the long face?" Darien sighed at his friend. "She seems…nice…I guess" "oh come now your highness she's beautiful, graceful…" the prince cut him off mid sentence "please don't start" responded the prince " I need some air, cover for me, if his majesty ask... well I don't know you'll think of something" with that the prince made his way to the stables, he ran to his horse's side and stroked his mane "I cant believe this is happening" he spoke with uncertainty "how about we go for a ride around town eh boy?" his horse neigh and shook his head. The prince couldn't help but laugh at his response, he took his saddle and readied himself "off we go" and indeed they went, to the market town, little did he know what fate awaited him beyond the castle walls.


	5. Chapter 4: Beneath the Starry Sky

**A/N: And here is a long chapter for all my wonderful fans. Sorry it took so long but bare with me.**

Beneath the Starry Sky

_Sinister laughter broke the night air, buildings collapsing under the deadly smoke and people screaming in the dark. She saw a dark army rising from the shadows and a blinding light coming from the sky…_

"_Serena" called a whisper…_

Rei opened her eyes "It's starting" she stood and ran down the corridor she saw through the small window her friends standing under a large oak tree, Rei called out to her "Lita!" Rei's voice broke Lita out of her reverie "Rei, what is it? What's wrong?" asked Lita "Gather the rest of the guardians in the high temple! It's starting"

With that Lita ran through the castle hall dodging servants and avoiding questions she found the remaining inner guardians telling them to meet in the high temple and then ran down to the shores to find the remaining outer guardians.

* * *

Town market…

Serena walked the cobbled street of Solaris in amazement the sounds, the smell the people and the dizzying colors, all new to her and she enjoyed every minute of it. She walked pass a bakery window she watched as the children stood by the window admiring the confectionary the baker put on display, their smiles warmed Serena's heart this was nothing like Lunaris, not to say that Lunaris didn't enjoy warmth and children smiling but this, this was different. She watched the street vendors selling their trinkets, when all of sudden she heard them, she turned and saw two men and young girl, just a few years younger than Serena down the alley, then men has something in their hands something that the girl was desperate to get back.

"give it back to me" she shouted, but the men just laughed at the girl's vain attempt to catch her necklace back.

"Who's going to make me little girl" one of the men said not doubt the leader of the band, Serena just smiled a devious smile and walked down the alley to the girl

"give it back" she simply said as she moved to stand in front of the girl. The men laughed at her, she glared at them a glare that made the leader of the band of men burn with intense fury, he smiled back

"why don't you run back into the square and mind your own business"

"How about you give that back to her" she said in a low menacing tone.

The leader of the band just glared at her _what can she possibly be thinking_ he thought and before he could speak again it happened, she took a swing at him knocking him backwards to the floor. The other men just stared at their fallen leader, took him a minute the register what was happening, he saw the two girls running down the alley back to the square he saw that the necklace he had taken was gone "after them!" he shouted, off they went after the two girls.

Serena took the other girl by the hand leading her through the crowded streets dodging people in an effort to escape them men chasing them. "Keep running" she told the girl, she took her to a small store front "hide in here, don't come out until I come get you, okay?" the girl just shook her head in affirmation and Serena handed her the necklace back and took off.

She ran through the crowd once again making sure that the men saw her, she found herself in the middle of the square looking up at a statue of Calisto first queen of Solaris_ how appropriate_ she thought, but then she knew it they had her boxed in, _smart _she thought they were coming closer now on all side, one man tried to garb her from behind, she backhanded him away while the others charged at her, and a fight ensued everyone gathered in the square watching the fight between the thugs and the unknown girl they watched as the girls took them all at the same time and she managed to catch the eye of a young handsome man on a white stallion staring from the distance.

Darien stared at the girl as she dodged one attack after the other _impressive_ he thought he'd never seen a girl fight with such skill, one of the men managed to knocked her down to the floor he was about to strike when a palace guard interfered and broke up the fight.

"Get them out of here men" one of the guards shouted the men made a run for it, the guards hot on their trail Serena looked on as the guards gave chase when all of a sudden she heard someone clear their throat from behind her.

"Are you alright?" she heard the man ask, she turned her head to see a tall thin man with fair skin and golden eyes and head full of dark brown luscious hair, he was a sight unlike anything Serena had ever seen, she was used to the pale appearance of the Lunarian nobility but this... he was fair yes but nowhere near the haunting paleness of court and his eyes seemed to burn like fire, she shook her head of such thoughts and she simply looked away into the crowd as the young man knelt beside her with his hand extended to her.

* * *

Lunarian High Temple…

"Where are they?" called Rei.

"Lita are you sure they received your message?" Lita looked on as Rei paced the length of the room.

"Look I told Lea to retrieved the other guardians, they should have been here by now just relax and give it time" Lita reassured her friend.

"Time is precisely what we may not have" called Mina from he door.

"Exactly" responded Rei, "Where are the others? I thought they might be here by now" asked Mina.

"Apparently there was some commotion from the town market" responded a voice from the corridor. "Something about a horse running wild and rampant through the streets" It was Ami, not the strongest of the guardians in battle, but a master strategist and the smartest of all the guardians. "Uranus will be here soon, Hotaru is with the Queen and Trista is already here" she gesture behind her to a tall woman walking down the hall the clink of her staff on the marble floor the only sound audible.

"What about Michelle?" asked Trista. "She'll be here soon" responded Ami.

* * *

Back at the Town Market…

"You Alright?" asked the prince once again offering Serena a hand,

"I'm fine, thank you" she took his hand and stood, he offered a name, not his name but a name,

"I'm Darren" he lied he knew that telling her his real name would only cause problems for surely she was not from the capitol city or else she would recognize him immediately and without fail, but _where had she come from?_ the prince wondered _who was she?, _she stared at golden eyes and said nothing.

"You have a name or should I make one up for you?" he quipped

"I have a name" she retorted

"care to share?" he continued asking, but she continued to stare at the prince not knowing whether to walk away or not.

She kept staring for what seemed like forever finally breaking free when she heard children screaming as they chased each other down the stone walkway, "well thank you for your help Darren" she said as she turned and headed further down the market street, confusion rose in the prince's mind as he stared after her, questions racing through his head, questions that needed answers, he broke free of his reverie and ran after her, through the crowds until finally he caught her arm, to his surprise she turned and broke free pushing him away in one quick movement _impressive, she is stronger than she looks_ he though to himself

"hey" she yelled, "sorry my lady I didn't mean to startle you"

"It's fine, what do you want?" she asked.

"A lot of trouble you went trough for such a small trinket" the prince managed to get out still awe struck at the fair eyed maiden. "yeah well he shouldn't have done what he did, he was rude and…" she cut herself off and continued to walk away again _how did he know about the girl and the necklace had he been watching her?_ She wondered

"why should your care anyway" she retorted the amount of sass evident in her tone.

"why shouldn't I care?" asked the prince, she turned to look at him

"so it has a heart" said the princess. The prince can only laugh at her statement "a girl with a sense of humor, I like that" he smiled at her, she stared at him "why are you smiling at me like that?" she asked

"no reason" she smiled back at him "can I buy the lady a drink?" he asked "lead they way" she said, he offered her his arm and she took it as he lead her to small tavern at the end road.

* * *

Back at the Temple…

The Doors opened as Uranus and Neptune walked into the circular room "We have a serious problem!" said Uranus.

"What is it?" asked Rei.

"The horse that ran amuck in the town square was Eros, and we just checked in on the princess and she is not in her chambers and no one has seen her since the queen left for Solaris" said Michelle

"Damn it, she's gone AWOL" yelled Mina

"Search the palace and the town market find her" called Amara "Take a small contingency" she called as the guardians spread out in all directions. "Clever princess" Ami told herself, "are you jealous" asked Mina "She outsmarted us, hell she outsmarted you"

"Not at all, I'm more impressed by the fact that she was able to get way with this right under our noses" responded Ami. "Yeah well with this looming threat Rei keeps going on about I guess we have let a few things slip through the cracks" said Mina.

"Yes, but maybe that is the problem we've been so focused on Rei's warning and how to stop it that we're losing focus on our duties" said Ami.

* * *

In the Tavern…

"So are you ever going to tell me your name?" asked the prince as he sat across the table from her, she considered her options not wanting to compromise her identity but not wanting to lie either she gave him her childhood nickname

"Rini, my name is Rini" she told him.

"Well Rini it is a pleasure to meet a lady as lovely as you" she could hardly contain the smile forming at the corners of her lips,

"the pleasure is all mine" she said the waitress arrived with their drink order she looked over at the prince and her eyes widened in recognition, the prince simply shook his head at the girl and instructed to walk away, she did, Serena looked at the prince the question written all over her face.

"what was all that about?" she asked. "it was nothing" he dismissed the question "okay here is another question for you, how did you know about the necklace?" she leaned forward while asking the question.

_Mmm lets see a good fighter, funny, and perceptive this girl keeps getting more and more intriguing by the minute_ he thought. "how long have you been watching me?" she asked again.

"I saw you running with the girl in tow, I saw you hide her in the store front and I saw the necklace in your hand I can only assume it was hers and those thugs were stealing it from her" he told her.

"oh so you're a stalker" she responded rather sarcastically "hardly" he said "oh gods the girl!" Serena said as she stood to leave "relax the girl is fine I saw her leave the store with some women as the guards were chasing those bastards, she's fine" he said.

"if you don't mind I'd rather find out for myself" she said,

"you don't trust me?" he asked with mocked hurtfulness

"I don't know you" she responded. He smiled but she simply fished downing her drink and walked straight for the door. _Why does she keep doing that_ he wondered, he ran after her… she disappeared into the crowd of people he scanned for her face, her raven hair it took him some time but he finally found her standing on a crate next to a dress shop.

"found you" he said from behind her, she turned startled "how did you find me?" she asked truly dumbfounded. "I looked… you are quite amazing" he smiled at her and she smiled back he looked out into the crowd and pointed

"You see I told you that she was alright" she followed his hand to where he was pointing and she saw the young girl and two other women older than her, her mother most likely or her sister she didn't know but she looked fine she was smiling and laughing, and for a brief moment she looked Serena's way and smiled at her showing her the necklace around her neck before walking away with the two women.

"Now how about we go finish that drink?" Darien said to her snapping her out of her reverie, she looked down at him

"Fine" she said stepping down from the crate, he moved back to get a better look at her gray eyes seemed to dance in the street lights dark and light at the same time "this way" he said as he moved down the street back to the tavern.

* * *

Back in Lunaris…

"Anything?" asked Amara

"No sign of her on the palace grounds, we still have soldiers searching the market place and they haven't turned up anything yet" said Mina.

"So what now?" asked Lita

"I'll send Trista to Solaris to warn the queen, keep looking, leave no stone unturned" the guardians turned back to their search only the realization dawning on Ami as she put the pieces together

"Damn it! Wait!" she shouted after the other guardians, they all turned to look at her "it's futile she is not here" "What do you mean?" asked Amara.

"I mean we're truly dumb to look for her here, she is not in Lunaris" said Ami, realization finally dawned on the others

"You don't think" questioned Mina "Yes I do" answered Ami "Amara…" she started but before she could finish Amara was already on to her suggestion "Rei, Lita go to Solaris and bring her home, Trista go and tell the queen, hurry"

* * *

In the Solarian castle, the ball went on without a hitch and no one seemed to notice the prince was gone, except for the King…"Where is Darien?" The Kings voiced echoed from behind the other soldiers, Nephrite turned to the king and politely smiled as he told him the prince had gone out for a breath of fresh air and would be back soon just as the King was about to order his men to retrieve him a voice rang back down from the staircase

"My Lords and Ladies may present her Majesty Queen Serenity of Lunaris, everyone in the great hall turned to look up at the fair haired woman standing at the base of the stairs her guard not far behind her.

Queen Serenity descended the stairs into the grand ballroom King Hyperion made his way to the Queen and extended his hand, she placed her hand in his and let him walk her to the center of the ballroom

"may I have this dance my lady" he asked the Queen, she gave him a short bow, he placed a hand on the small of her back and swept her across the floor.

Saturn kept a close eye on the crowd, she noticed a tall frame standing in the shadows of the balcony, a familiar shadow she knew. She made her way across to the balcony staring into Pluto's dark eyes "what are you doing here?" she asked her friend "We have a problem" she simply told her.

The music was done Queen Serenity and King Hyperion ceased to the sound of applauding erupting from all corners of the room. The Queen looked around and saw Saturn standing by the doorway of the balcony along with Pluto the smile crept away from her face, she excused herself from the dance floor and made her way from the King to her guardians, finally reaching them after countless partygoers stop to her praise her. She stood in front of Saturn "something is wrong? what is it?"

Saturn and Pluto just looked at each other, the Queen looked them both in the eyes

"What?" she demanded.

* * *

To be Continued...


	6. Chapter 5: From the Darkness

From the Darkness

Serena and Darien took their place back in the tavern "Another drink Rini?" the prince asked before sitting down at the table.

"Sure" the princess responded looking around the tavern for the first time seeing it for what it was, a small place covered in vines to the left of her, a stone staircase leading to the top where more tables sat, she noticed and empty table next to the window at the top, she wanted to go there, to sit in that table to be able to overlook the square and the people and lights everything, she wanted to see it all. Darien had gone to bar behind her to place their order, she looked back at him and again to the top, She stood up from the table and made her way to the staircase to the table where she sat down looking out from the window to the people down below smiling and laughing. Darien made his way back to the table only to find she was gone, he panicked thinking that the beautiful girl had just left him there.

_Not again_ he thought, he craned his head back in exasperation and he saw her sitting in the top level of tavern looking out of the window. He sighed a sigh of relief, she didn't leave him she was there and waiting for him. He told the bartender to bring his order to the top level and ascended up the stairs to where his raven-haired beauty was sitting. "You moved" he said to her from behind, this time she was ready for him, she didn't look at him just kept staring out the stone opening to the crowd "this table had a better view; don't you agree?" she said. "Yes it does" he responded but he wasn't looking out at the crowd he was looking at her, just her.

* * *

The Solarian Castle…

"What?" demanded the Queen. Pluto addressed the queen first "your majesty it seems that the princess has gone missing" the Queens eyes widened "missing, what do you mean missing, where is she!?" the queens raised her voice but not loud enough to draw attention to herself or the others, "we think she is here in Solaris" said Pluto, the Queen pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration "don't worry your majesty both Mars and Jupiter are already searching the Market town, discretely of course" said Saturn.

"Bring her back to the ship, I'll deal with her after the party is done" Queen Serenity told her guardians. Pluto bowed to the Queen and walked away disappearing in a cloud of smoke, one of the perks being the master of time was that you were not bound by its laws.

"What am I going to do with that girl" the Queen questioned to herself as she went back into the ballroom, the people hardly seemed to notice she was gone.

* * *

Back at the Tavern…

"What are you thinking?" Darien asked the raven-haired girl sitting across from him. "Nothing" she answered, she looked out the window at the people out in the square, "it's something" he said.

"I was just looking out at the people, thinking how lucky they are" she said. He followed her line of sight nodding in agreement "yeah, they are lucky aren't they" Serena and Darien continued to stare out the window, when the music broken them free of their thoughts Darien looked down at the lower level of the tavern and he noticed how band struck up a lively tune and the people got up to dance, he looked over to Rini who was still staring out the window,

"Care to dance?" he asked her, she looked over at him and smiled "You think you can keep up?" she quipped, he smiled back "well there is only way to find out" he said to her as he extended his hand to her, she took it as she allowed him to drag her back down to the lower level and out into the middle of the room.

It was different from the music played at the palace, while everyone the palace was more reserved and strict, pretty much boring in the prince's eyes, the people in the town were alive in their dance steps a chaotic mess of limbs flying in the air and laughter erupting from all corners of the room. Darien placed a hand on the small of her back, he looked into her eyes and saw that her eyes are not gray but silver… they joined in the merriment and danced, they laughed as they danced, listening to the music and the cries and howls of the patrons around them when all of a sudden the band struck up a slower ballad.

Darien took her into his arms and they swayed to the music, looking into each other's eyes Darien felt his breath hitch, time stood still and for a moment everything was quite around them. The music stopped and they went back to their table next it the window, she took her place on the table and stared back out again, the prince wondered what she could possibly be thinking.

"what's going through mind right now?" he asked her, she turned to him and smiled. "just thinking how happy I am right now" he smiled back at her "good" as all he said to her and they both turned to look out the window again.

* * *

Back at the ball…

"Ah there you are my lady, I'd like to introduce you to Baron Heliodor; Baron this is Queen Serenity of Lunaris" introduced the king. King Hyperion and Queen Serenity spent the rest off the ball socializing with the other nobility, Serenity looked out the window to the clock tower Midnight and still no sign that they had found her.

"Something wrong my lady?" the King asked Queen Serenity looking puzzled "Everything is fine my good king just tired is all I think its time I retire for the night" she told him frustration and worry making her feel nothing but exhaustion. "Well of course I'll have one of the maids make up a room for our honored guest" the king told her.

"It wont be necessary my lord" she smiled "I feel better being near the seas" she told him, she bid him a good night and made her way up the grand staircase, once she was out sight she looked up at the moon, she prayed to the goddess that they'd find her soon. Queen Serenity heard the beating off hooves closing in "the carriage my Queen" said Saturn, Serenity opened her eyes and stepped inside the carriage "to the ship" Saturn told the driver, she heard the horse's neigh as they took off for the docks.

"Don't worry your majesty we'll find her and bring her back" said Saturn to the Queen seeing the worry lines crinkling her forehead "I have no doubt you will, thank you Hotaru for all your years of loyal service" she told her bodyguard. Saturn just stared at her, no doubt she was worried about Mars' prophecy, a darkness was indeed coming and not even the guardians had the power to stop it or even see it coming.

They laughed, they drank, they had a good time, that is until a drunkard tried to flirt with the princess, the prince came to her rescue not that Serena needed to be rescued but still she smiled at the heroic gesture, they left the tavern and walked the streets talking and telling stories but Serena's smile soon faded. She looked out into the crowd and saw them, they'd ditched their formal armor in favor of plain street clothes and they were staring at her… _damn it_ she thought, "what's wrong?" asked Darien noticing the change in demeanor "nothing" she said to him avoiding eye contact "I have to go" she turned and ran in the opposite direction, Darien called out after her but it was to late she had disappeared and this time he couldn't find her not like before.

She hid in the shadows of the night but it was no use, they'd find her they always did, she rounded the corner of a building into the woods when all of a sudden she stopped dead in her tracks, "hold it your highness" said a female voice from shadows of the trees "you know what happens next" she told the princess as she stepped out into the moonlight, it was Lita guardian of lightning she was dressed in all green her signature color "your mother is waiting for you back at the ship" says Lita, "of course she is" she sighs as Lita leads her back towards the harbor.

Back in the town market Darien searched through the crowds but couldn't find her, she was gone, he felt an emptiness inside, it was back that hollow feeling he felt since his father promised him to another against his will, all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder, he hoped beyond hope it was her again, when he turned it was him Nephrite. "Come to take me back to the real world, huh?" he asked his friend. "yeah afraid so Darien" Nephrite pointed towards the horses waiting for them, they mounted up and rode back to the palace, but not before Darien took one last glance behind him hoping that she would appear but she didn't, she was gone and all there was left for him was an empty feeling.

* * *

The Lunarian Ship…

Serena walked the gangplank back to the ship Lita lead her to the royal chambers where her mother sat waiting for her. "I supposed you angry with me" said the princess to her mother "you suppose right young lady, what the hell did you think you were doing? I told you expressly that your were to stay home, do you have any idea what danger you put yourself in?" yelled the Queen "what danger, I was just walking around, no one even knew it who I was, beside I think I can handle myself if anything happens mother" yelled the princess right back at her. "Serena you have no idea of the dangers that are lurking out there, I'm just trying to keep you safe" said the Queen in a desperate tone "I don't feel safe, I feel trapped, like a bird in cage mom, and I can't live like that, not anymore" Serena whispered the words where her mother could barely hear "it's a burden all the power and responsibly that being a royal entails but we can't think of our selves we have to put the people first Serena, I'm sorry, you'll understand one day when your queen"

"How can you expect me to be queen, when you wont let me go out and be with the people I'm supposed to rule, you don't let me experience life" she said almost crying. The Queen looked at her daughter _you have no idea what is coming my little star_ she thought "you have a fair point my dear" said the queen "fine you can stay until we leave in two days, once we get back home we need to have a serious talk but for now you can stay and experience life as you see fit" Serena smiled at her mother's change of heart "but! One of the guardians must be with you at all times, those are my terms take them or leave them" said the Queen

"I'll take them" said the princess smiling as she hugged her mother. "Now go and get some sleep, tomorrow were having breakfast with the king and his son"

"They know that I'm here?" asked Serena

"They will once I send a messenger to inform the King" both women laughed _enjoy these days my darling, enjoy them_ thought the queen. Indeed she would, little did Serena know the surprise that waited for her the next morning at breakfast, but for right now she just smiled and embraced her mother.

* * *

The Next Morning…

Darien walked into the dinning hall that morning in a haze, he hadn't slept well the previous night, his mind was haunted with visions of her, the silver eyed girl he met in the town, he saw his father already sitting at the table talking animatedly with a fair-haired woman the Lady Beryl sitting across from them listening intently to the conversation. The King looked up from his place

"Ah… Darien nice of you to join us this morning" said the King.

Darien simply smiled and walked over to his father side, his arm extended to him in half embrace,

"Good morning to you too father" said Darien, he looked over to the Lady Beryl and gave a small nod in her direction

"Good morning my lady" he said to her, she smiled at him, a wide grin that in his mind was no match for the small smiled given to him from the raven-haired girl from last night.

"Darien" called the King "may I introduce her majesty Queen Serenity of Lunaris"

Darien turned to the Queen and bowed "a pleasure your majesty" he said before taking his place at the table next to the Lady Beryl. His father gave him a knowing look, he was in trouble for failing to greet the Queen the night before but it didn't matter, he met her and to him it was all worth it, to bad he'd never see her again.

"I understand that your daughter arrived this morning your majesty, will she be joining us this morning?" asked the King. "Yes" said the Queen "my guard is down by the dock with her now, they should be here soon" the told the king, she had agreed to let Serena stay for the duration of her journey in Solaris, the Queen figured she'd be safer if she could keep an eye on her daughter herself, "Well I sure am glad to finally meet her, Darien I'm sure that while the princess is here you will show her a good time" the King turned to his son at that moment but he didn't seem to be listening his gaze was somewhere else entirely "Darien…Darien…Darien!" the King shouted at his son breaking him free of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry; what?" asked the prince

The King laughed, "you must forgive him your majesty he is easily distracted" he told Queen Serenity. "I said, that while the princess is here you would make sure she has a good time" the King laughed again.

_Great now I had to babysit yet another girl I have no interest in spending time with _he thought. The door to the dinning hall opened Zoisite walked in stopping at the foot of the table and bowed, King Hyperion gestured for him to come forward, Zoisite made his way to the kings side "Your majesties the princess has arrived" he told King Hyperion and Queen Serenity "Ah Wonderful send her right in we don't want to keep the princes waiting" said the King. "Great" was all the prince could manage to say in a low sarcastic tone, Zoisite left the dinning hall at that moment only to return a few minute later with two women in tow, one a slender figure wrapped in armor carrying a staff and the other…

Serena walked into the dinning hall in a light blue day dress she looked to her mother and then the king and then she saw him, their eyes locked immediately, Darien's eyes went wide in surprise.

_No_ was the only thought running through Serena's mind at the moment.

After a few moments Serena's shock wore off replaced by another feeling…Anger. She tore her gaze from the prince and stared at her mother, who was glaring at her daughter while King Hyperion stared in confusion, "good morning mother" she said walking down the aisle taking her place next to the Queen. Queen Serenity and King Hyperion stood "King Hyperion, may I introduce my daughter Serena" King Hyperion gave a small bow of the head "A pleasure princess, I see you have inherited your mother's great beauty" the King smiled " and may I introduce my son and his fiancée" King Hyperion gestured to his son and the girl beside him "Darien and the Lady Beryl" Darien and Beryl stood from their place and bowed to the princess never taking his eyes off her.

"Please sit dear, you must be famished" the King waved to the servant girl, at his command the girl brought a plate for the princess, Serena just glared at Darien from her seat while her mother and the King continued the conversation. Serena and Darien ate their meal in relative silence while their parents talked, when the meal was done Serena excused herself from the table and stalked down the stone corridor, mentally scolding herself, Serena broke into a run, she ran faster down the hall through the doors and out into the castle gardens. _How could I be so stupid_ she thought to herself then the thought ran through her mind; _the tavern, the girl looked at him like she knew him, because she did know him, _she continued to scold herself when she heard him, she was broken from her reverie when she heard him clear his throat from behind her, just like he did the night before.

"Let me explain!" he cried out before she could say anything, she just stared into amber golden eyes, pleading for her to listen. "look there is an easy explanation for all of this" he said.

"I'm sure there is but; I really don't want to hear it" she got out as she started to walk away from him, "hey I'm not completely to blame here, RINI!" he shouted after her, she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him "and what is that supposed to mean?" she asked him trying to keep her temper under control and failing.

"I mean, you didn't exactly tell me the truth about you either, _princess_" he enunciated the last word, she rolled her eyes at him and continued to walk away.

"HEY!" he continued to shout after her _Seriously why does she keep doing that_ he thought as he ran after her, "come on! Let me explain alright" he said after he finally caught up with her, she tuned once again "fine" she told him "thank you" is all he could manage to say at the moment, they walked through the garden as prince Darien tried to explain himself to the princess and the more he told her the more Serena's anger was sated and the more she found herself understanding where he was coming from. "So there you have it, I'm just a poor prince who is tired of his life, who doesn't want to get married, and wishes he could run away from it all"

Serena just smiled "I know how you feel" she simply said to him, "what about you? Why didn't you tell me who you were? Why did you lie?" he asked, "I never lied" she said "oh you didn't" he said laughing "no I didn't, I may have lead you to believe certain things but I never actually lied to you"

"oh, so you want to worm your way out of this on a technicality" the prince laughed again and this time she laughed with him "okay fine" she said looking out into the river, when she realized they've been talking for most of the morning, "wow; we've been talking for a long time" she said to him "time flies when your having a good time" he smiled at her "you know you still haven't told me why you hid the truth from me" he said again trying to find the truth about the silver eyed princess.

"I don't know" she sighed "I guess I didn't want to scare you off with the truth, plus I kind of stowed away on my mothers ship so no one knew I was here and I couldn't risk alerting anyone to my presence, they'd tell my mother and then my few minutes of freedom would be done" she told him as she sat by the riverbed he sat beside her staring out into the clear blue waters.


End file.
